Black Widow (Multiverse saga)
Black Widow is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Black Widow is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Natasha was born in Stalingrad (now Volgograd), Russia. The first and best-known Black Widow is a Russian agent trained as a spy, martial artist, and sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her "Widow's Bite". She wears no costume during her first few appearances but simply evening wear and a veil. Romanova eventually defects to the U.S. for reasons that include her love for the reluctant-criminal turned superhero archer, Hawkeye. First hints to Natasha Romanova's childhood come by Ivan Petrovich, who is introduced as her middle-aged chauffeur and confidant in the Black Widow's 1970s Amazing Adventures. The man tells Matt Murdock how he had been given custody of little Natasha by a woman just before her death during the Battle of Stalingrad in autumn 1942. He had consequently felt committed to raise the orphan as a surrogate father and she had eventually trained as a Soviet spy, being eager to help her homeland. In another flashback, set in the fictional island of Madripoor in 1941, Petrovich helps Captain America and the mutant Logan, who would later become the Canadian super-agent and costumed hero Wolverine, to rescue Natasha from Nazis. A revised, retconned origin establishes her as being raised from very early childhood by the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program, rather than solely by Ivan Petrovitch. Petrovitch had taken her to Department X, with other young female orphans, where she was brainwashed, and trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she is biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced—an accounting that provides a rationale for her unusually long and youthful lifespan. During that time she had some training under Winter Soldier, and the pair even had a short romance. Each Black Widow is deployed with false memories to help ensure her loyalty. Romanova eventually discovers this, including the fact that she had never, as she had believed, been a ballerina. She further discovers that the Red Room is still active as "2R". Natasha was arranged by the KGB to marry the renowned Soviet test pilot Alexei Shostakov. However, when the Soviet government decided to make Alexei into their new operative, the Red Guardian, he is told that he can have no further contact with his wife. Natasha is told that he had died and is trained as a secret agent separately. Romanova grew up to serve as a femme fatale. She was assigned to assist Boris Turgenov in the assassination of Professor Anton Vanko for defecting from the Soviet Union, which served as her first mission in the United States. Natasha and Turgenov infiltrated Stark Industries as part of the plan. She attempted to manipulate information from American defense contractor Tony Stark, and inevitably confronted his superhero alter ego, Iron Man. The pair then battled Iron Man, and Turgenov steals and wears the Crimson Dynamo suit. Vanko sacrificed himself to save Iron Man, killing Turgenov in the process, using an unstable experimental laser light pistol. Romanova later meets the criminal archer Hawkeye and sets him against Iron Man, and later helped Hawkeye battle Iron Man. Natasha once more attempted to get Hawkeye to help her destroy Iron Man. The pair almost succeeded, but when Black Widow was injured, Hawkeye retreated to get her to safety. During this period, Romanova was attempting to defect from the Soviet Union and began falling in love with Hawkeye, weakening her loyalty to her country. When her employers learned the truth, the KGB had her gunned down, sending her to a hospital, convincing Hawkeye to go straight and seek membership in the Avengers. The Red Room kidnaps and brainwashes her again, and with the Swordsman and the first Power Man, she battles the Avengers. She eventually breaks free from her psychological conditioning (with the help of Hawkeye), and does successfully defect, having further adventures with Spider-Man, with Hawkeye and with Daredevil. She ultimately joins the Avengers as a costumed heroine herself. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonders Moveset Special Attack * Pistol Punishment: Black Widow fires three shots from her pistol. * Widow's Bite: Black Widow uses her gauntlets to summon a burst of electricity, shocking the opponent if they are close enough. * Tear Gas: Black Widow fires a cloud of tear gas from her gauntlets, stunning the opponent if it hits. * Solider Slide: Black Widow slides across the arena, tripping and damaging any opponent she hits. Grab Widow's Toxin: Black Widow knees the opponent in the chest, kicks them across the face, and shoots them point-blank. Super Move Compact Barrage: Black Widow tosses multiple compact disks at the opponent, all of them detonating in their face. Ultimate Attack Assassin's Assault: Black Widow lunges at the opponent. If she hits, Black Widow will attack with a barrage of punches and kicks, ending by planting her electrified gauntlets into the opponent's chest. The shock stuns the opponent long enough for Black Widow to plant five compact disks around the opponent and leap away, the disks detonating as soon as she leaves, Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Black Widow walks onscreen and takes out a pistol, aiming it at the camera. '''Exit: '''Black Widow tosses a compact disk to the ground, the explosion masking her exit. Alternate costumers Natalia_Romanova_(Earth-12131)_007.png|primary Black_Widow_(Dr.Bong).jpg|secondary Black-Widow-AOU-Render.png|cinematic 76032_Black-Widow-_full_body_pose_360w_2x.png|lego Play-Arts-Variant-Black-Widow-630x630.jpg|Square Enix costum Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Justice Avengers Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Speedsters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Mighty Justice Avengers